


It's just a mark, right?

by Biglittleorme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub Undertones, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I'm done now., Like really slow, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Levi, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Uke Eren Yeager, but a cute one.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biglittleorme/pseuds/Biglittleorme
Summary: Eren Jaeger has been markless ever since he was born. On his right wrist where his soulmate's name should rest is a blank space. It's common for people to be markless for a few years before their soulmate is born but at the age of 17 Eren's given up all hope. Until he meets that shorty hot mess that makes his insides melt at a single look. So what if his name isn't on his wrist, he can enjoy Levi right? Right?!





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter just getting the start going. Update soon!

Eren has never been sure what hurt the most about his right wrist. The fact it, his wrist, was blank and it was a message from the fates telling him there was no one alive that was solely his just as much as he was solely not anyone else's hurt, a lot. But on a Monday morning, the sun pouring in through his bedroom window the sleep still in his eyes the 17-year-old boy was sure that putting a soul band on a blank wrist because society demanded it was definitely close to winning.

Soul bands were everything to everyone, to say the least. A soul band was a strap that went around everyone's right wrist as a kind of declaration on their relationships. Originally they were supposed to be colourless, just a strip of anything to keep your one true love, your soul-mates name hidden from the world. Becuase who would want to show that private knowledge to the world? The name of your soul-mate was to be whispered quietly in the bedroom, or with small voices of young teenagers breaking the rules just to share with their closest friend. Then colours starting to become a thing. At first, White to show you haven't yet met your soul-mate. Then Black when you had found them. Grey came a bit later when your soul mate had died, though usually when that happened no one lasted long, not without their chosen one. Nowadays there were colours for everything from green to show you were in a relationship with someone who wasn't your soul mate, to reds when you had met your soul-mate but weren't ready to call it official. Finally, Eren's colour a dull brown, usually leather to say, I have no soul mate. Yes, it was putting this colour on every day that hurt, like society wanted to rub it in his face, he had no soul mate, no one true love, no hope for a lover who would stay with him forever. The fact he had to show the world this every day and not hide it to his chest is what hurt the most.


	2. Chapter 1: Just Once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said! Quick Update. I'll try to update once a weekish. Feed back would be awesome I'm ever a comment whore and for my first fanfic I think I need anything I can get.

"Eren." He just wanted to hear it once.  
"Eren!" Just once from someone who was meant to be his.  
"EREN!" Was that too much to ask?  
"For christ sake Eren, you'll be late for school again."  
A very tired, very annoyed Eren threw his pillow towards the blonde head who, by now had long been used to this, ducked. "Well good morning to you too sleepy head, is this the thanks I get for making you breakfast in bed?" A sleepy grumpy Eren went from curling up tighter to ignore the yellow-haired chipmunk to sat up wide awake and ready to eat in 2.3 seconds flat. His black hair in an obvious bed head rested in front of his eyes soon to be flicked away as green eyes met blue eyes in a stare off. "You seem to be missing the vital part of breakfast in bed, Armin." The blonde devil smiled and poked out his tongue "You seem to fool for that every time, Eren." He successfully ducked the last pillow thrown at his head waving off the shouts that followed him out as Eren cursed his name for the 4th time that week. 

Eren was still muttering profanities as he slipped on his shirt his wet hair dripping water on his shoulders. A pause filled the room as the males eyes fell to his band. His soul band. Like every day Eren didn't want to put it on, what was the point? He wasn't covering anything, there was nothing to cover. A longing to just leave it there on the side as he left and went about his day filled Eren. To not having it taunting him through his lessons of his own loneliness that he didn't need reminding of. In the end, it slipped onto his wrist anyway, Mikasa would glare at him until he put it on so there wasn't a point in trying. His heavy footsteps trundled down the stairs loudly announcing 'Eren was awake' for the whole house. No one complained, Eren was always the last of the 3 of them that woke up. So it wasn't a surprise at all as Eren entered the kitchen to see his family half way through breakfast. Armin smartly dressed as always has his nose in a book chin resting on his right hand and the white band across his wrist, yet to meet his soul mate. While Mikasa finishing painting her nails looked up at Eren then at the clock then back at Eren in an annoyed look that didn't meet her eyes. Her own black band evidence of her meeting her soul mate. Eren couldn't help it that their soul-bands we're always the first thing he saw of them, of anyone in fact. Someone could be doing anything, wearing anything, saying anything and all Eren would look at when they first met them was their soul-band. It was a part of who he was, his own very obvious reasons for this aside he just liked to know where he stood.

"And what time do you call this?" A snap from Mikasa pulled him from his daydream enough for Eren to smirk in reply grab an apple from the bowl on the table taking a slow bite before replying. "It's breakfast time Mikasa. Couldn't you tell?" She just rolled his eyes as he plopped himself in front of Armin leaning in to see what he was reading. "Great Expectations again Armin, really?" Armin who found it common practice to be questioned with his book reading choices just shrugged not bothering to reply with what was going to end up being a massive argument. "Just because it had a brown bander in it Eren isn't a reason to hate on the story." Eren scoffed. "It's a very valid reason since it's not very accurate." Armin just rolled his eyes, same old statement every time followed by the same counter argument. "Not everyone's love stories are the same Eren besides you haven't found the right person yet maybe you'll-" He was cut off with a snap from the green eyed feind. "We both know that someone with an actual soul mate would not go for someone with a brown band, it just doesn't happen. No one can compete with destiny." With a silent blue eyed begging look towards a Mikasa, the bored female eventually chipped in. "We are not arguing with you about this again, if you want someone to shout out find a mirror. You can borrow mine if you'd like." A huff from Eren was his only reply and he took another bite from his apple.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was never an interesting place to be. For a bored Eren nothing seemed worse than to be stuck in the same place for an hour listening to facts and dates he was expected to memorise for no use outside in normal life. Never paying much attention in class and barely scraping a C- every teacher had learnt to read Eren like a book. With just a glance they could tell when he wasn't listening or not and soon curtly remind him that if he wanted to waste time he could do so in his own time after school. Because he was truly 'wasting his potential for greatness' when he didn't know immediately how to find x when 4x+2y=29-y or to name the date or the battle of waterloo. Like he always said, useless and boring. Outside of classes weren't much better, with just two friends being Armin and Mikasa Eren felt more than alone as they disappeared with their own friends, and own things to do. Armin had band practice and Mikasa probably had her tongue down Annie's throat in a dark corner. It was too selfish to ask them to drop everything just so he wasn't alone. So in the dull social time before morning period Eren was just leaning up against a locker, a random locker in front of his first class. Why, did fate bring him here, he'd never know. He didn't know when a short male with a glare that could put Mikasa to shame. "Oi kid, that's my locker." 

His gaze fell to a gorgeous boy around his age grey eyes, plump lips that seemed so kissable, so touchable that Eren's brain melted before he could say anything. Of course, his gaze fell to the males right wrist to find a white band. Everything never went Eren's way. "Well, are you going to move or waste time standing there gaping like like a fish? Becuase I choose moving out of the way." Eren babbled a bit before stepped aside letting the male access the metal cabinet. He wasn't sure he was expecting a thank you because when he didn't get one Eren seemed half upset and half amused. "What no thank you?" "You were in the way maybe it should be you saying sorry." Eren laughed for a second and poked his head around the door. "Sorry shortie." A slam of a locker door was all that was expected not the warm hands to grab him pinning him to the wall of metal, those eyes staring intently into his seeming to undo Eren from the inside out. They just stayed there like that for the longest of times looking at each other before Eren heard from nowhere. "Levi." Did that come from the small yet unbelievably strong and sexy male in front of him Eren couldn't help but dumbly say "What?" "My name is Levi Ackerman, not shortie." Eren gulped and nodded before saying "E-Eren Jaeger" And he swears he was not imagining it when he heard Levi's breath hitch and his gaze fell confusingly onto Erens brown bracelet. Ahh Fuck.


	3. Chapter 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi ignores Eren, because of course he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive delay guys, jeez I mean massive, no computer for a year ;( I WILL be updating at least once every 2 weeks scouts honour!

The cute and adorable hottie just stepped back from Eren letting him go like he was a white hot poker. He just stared at Eren for the longest time and no matter how hard Eren tried he could not see a hint of what the man (oh yes he was a man not a boy) was thinking. "Just don't do it again." Eren's brain still half melted from the contact and little hitch again just replied with a empty "Huh?" This did not impress the small wonder who just rolled his eyes with a 'tch' noise and open up his locker again not bothering to repeat himself. Eren's eyes fell back to Levi's (his name was Levi) soul band and tried to think of a way to confirm his suspicions. "I.....er.... my name." "What about your name." In a curt reply from the no longer looking at Eren short hotness. Eren cleared his throat. "You...seem to of heard it before. I...am i-" 

He was cut off by a shrill call from down the corridor a skipping person at break neck speeds heading towards them calling. "LEEEEVVVVIIIIII!" Levi outwardly groaned and again slammed his door shut. "What now shitty glasses." Eren let his gaze rest on the strange bubble of energy that had skidded to a halt in-front of him gushing 50 different sentences at once to a stoic Levi. They were a mess of curly hair that could not be controlled not that the glassed hurricane seemed to even try. Eren found it strange that he felt the need to classify this person as they/them, he couldn't outright see a gender and he got the feeling that was the point. Finally his gaze drifted down to the wrist of the on-coming storm and saw surprisingly a green soul band. This new person was dating someone that wasn't their soul mate.

Eren finally started to pay attention to the conversation still only understanding bits and pieces of what they were saying wondering if Levi could understand at all. ".....and the genetic purpose for my little baby could still double even more! I wanted to borrow your hair again so I could cross check what I had and I may actually get an answer! That of course assuming...." The conversation continued until the bell went and the glasses still kept talking. Levi sighed. "Hold it shitty glasses, your talking my ear off go bother Erwin." "But I havvvvvee he told me to tell you. Come on Heichou pleassee" Levi just turned and walked away with the glasses following leaving a very confused Eren standing in place.

"Levi wait!" Levi glanced back at Eren's call and sighed. "Leave it brat." Eren crossed his arms but he'd been noticed by the glasses. "Ohhh Levi who's this?" "It's Eren now come on." They're eyes widened and they looked between Eren and Levi excitedly for once silent except for a very high pitched squeal. Levi muttered underneath his breath unknown to Eren. "Wrong Eren now move." Their eyes fell on Eren's band and then looked disappointed turning away. 

And once again Eren hated the brown band on his wrist.


End file.
